Service and content providers continue to offer subscribers a growing number and widening breadth of content sources and formats through which content may be consumed. Moreover, subscribers typically consume content using a growing number of devices within a subscriber premise. With such a wide variety of content to choose from, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for personalizing, organizing and displaying content that is available to a subscriber for consumption.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.